Flowers ABCs
by BizarreSimplicity
Summary: Just some CamxLillian drabbles based on flowers and their meanings. YOU get to decide which flowers the drabbles are based off, though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! I know I should be working on my other story, but I really wanted to do this... These are just little CamxLillian drabbles based on flowers that go in an alphabetical order! For the first one, I chose it. But I'll give a list of flowers at the end of each chapter for you guys to choose from! Now, I know that apples are fruit, but I really wanted to do apple blossoms. Also, the meanings of the flowers may not be spot on, since I'm getting them off a website. But I really hope they're accurate _**

**Harvest Moon does not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A

Apple Blossoms

(Good fortune)

Life in Bluebell had always been very calm and quiet. Every one in the small European village spent their days either working or simply lazing around. Like a lot of other villagers, I ran a business. I loved flowers, so my business was selling the flowers I grew and flower seeds. The days were pretty uneventful, and people would only buy some flowers or a bouquet every now and then. I didn't know if the lack of customers was because they didn't have time or dedication to take care of flowers, or if it was my cold and quiet personality. Of course, there were the regular buyers, like Eileen, Ash, or mayor Rutger. But business was still really slow, and I was most likely going to go out of business soon.

It was an early Saturday morning when I met her. I had just gotten dressed and ready for the day, when Howard knocked on my door.

"Cam, come and meet the new farmer!" He said.

Now, I know I'm being very judgmental, but I thought that the new farmer was going to be some buff guy in his mid thirties. Can you blame me? Farm work is hard. I would know (Ash often liked to drag me over to his family's barn whenever I had time off). But instead, what I saw was a petite, pale skinned girl, probably not even twenty yet. She was adorned in a beautiful pale yellow dress and a wine red vest, accompanied by a bandana of the same material as the dress. Her grayish lavender eyes complimented her pale skin and light brown, almost dirty blond, hair.

"Hi! I'm Lillian!" She said in a cheerful voice with a gorgeous smile and stuck her hand out.

"Cam. I'm a florist. You can buy flowers and seeds from my shop." I said coolly and shook her hand. Despite her small, fragile looking hands, she had quite the grip.

"Flowers, huh? That sounds nice! I'll be sure to stop by when I've got time!" She said.

_Maybe if she becomes a regular, my shop will do better, and I'll be able to expand the inventory a little more. Maybe she's just what I need._

Turns out, she was what I needed. No, she was what the entire village needed. Despite our already cheerful and happy villagers, Lillian was somehow able to amplify that joy, and make our lives just a little easier. True to her word, she bought seeds and flowers from my shop. Almost every week, she would come back and buy bunches of seed packs. After a season, she started dropping by more regularly. Usually just to say hi, but she would sometimes buy a flower or two.

It was a hot Tuesday morning in mid summer, and I was getting setting up my shop for the day. I spotted some pinkish white flowers in a tree not far from my stall. They were so beautiful just the way they were. It was such a shame that they would soon disappear.

_Oh well,_ I thought as I glanced one last time at the pretty apple blossoms.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Now it's time to vote! I'm not telling the meaning of the flowers, though~**

**Babies Breath**

**Begonia**

**Bachelore Button**

**Balsam**

**Balm**

**Bittersweet**

**Bird of paradise**

**Bluebell**

**Buttercup**

**Now vote! Vote my little minions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was very busy -_-'**

**Thank you so much to those who actually voted! I wish I could have done all three, but I decided to go with the most "Harvest Moon"-ish one (even though I also wanted to do Bird of Paradise...). I learned my lesson, though. I won't put as many flowers to vote on anymore. I guess I put a lot of options last time because I liked all of them, and I was kinda brain dead...**

**Anyways! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Bluebells

Gratitude

When I first arrived in bluebell, I was amazed at the amount of beautiful flowers. It wasn't very common in the city, after all.

There were so many different kinds; Clematis', Fuchsias, Laburnums, Spider flowers, and many more. But the ones that I loved the most were Bluebells. They were every where and they grew very well in the village (hence the name), and "Bluebell" had saved me from a horrible city life.

It was a chilly Thursday afternoon in the spring. Lillian had been living in Bluebell for a year now, and ever since she showed up, we had been getting along better with Konohana. Most of the villagers didn't understand why the rivalry between the two villages was so intense, but no one dared speak up in fear of upsetting mayor Rutger. However, Lillian wasn't afraid to speak these thoughts. She tried her best to bring the two villages together, and it worked. Mayor Rutger was less hostile towards Ina, the mayor of Konohana, and her villagers. The lack of hostility and tension made life in the villages a lot more enjoyable. Every one in both villages couldn't thank Lillian enough.

Sometime during my usual walk in the mountains, I spotted some flowers. They were a magnificent vibrant blue.

_A perfect present._

I grabbed a handful, made a bouquet with what materials I had on me at the moment, and left the mountains. I made my way to Lillian's farm and put them at her doorstep. I wasn't afraid of her seeing me. She was usually chatting with Laney right about now.

I had so much to be thankful for. Lillian was one of my best friends- the other being Ash- and she always managed to brighten up my day. She was funny, kind, gentle, a little stubborn, innocent, beautiful…

I blushed at that last thought. I glanced at the bouquet one last time and then left her farm.

_I hope she likes Bluebells as much as I do._

* * *

**Three cheers for a very short chapter! **

**Here are the flowers you may vote on for the next chapter:**

**Carnation**

**Cyclamen**

**Caladium**

**Please vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks to every one who reviewed and voted! The flower for this chapter is the cyclamen! Also, I apologize for the short chapter...**

**And just so you know, the stories don't go in chronological order. So this one is when they're much older.**

**Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me. But Holly and Jay do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Cyclamen_

_Goodbye_

It was a normal morning, like any other. I was sitting on the front porch after having watered the flowers as I did every other morning. I didn't need to take care of my shop any longer ever since our daughter, Holly, took over the business. She said I was getting too old to run a business.

I averted my eyes from the patch of cyclamens growing on our field to our son, Jay, who was taking care of the livestock. He wanted to start running the farm on his own, insisting that farm work was far too strenuous for his mother, especially in her old age. But Lillian was stubborn. She let him take care of the livestock, but she continued to care for her crops.

Strangely, my vision started to blur and my head was spinning. I tightened my grip on the arm rests on the chair. I felt my breathing becoming irregular and short. Just then, Lillian came out onto the porch. I could just barely make out her figure. I started hearing some mumbling noises. They started getting louder as Lillian got closer to me. She was trying to talk to me. Even as she got closer and the mumbling became just the slightest bit clearer, I still couldn't understand what she was saying.

Little dots of black started clouding my vision and I could feel my heart beats getting slower. I hated to admit it, but I knew what it meant. I knew that my time was up.

I started reminiscing on my past. On my parents, my childhood, my distance towards others. But none of those mattered anymore. My life had improved drastically ever since meeting Lillian. She taught me to enjoy life, to be positive, and to love. I could never thank her enough for what she has done for me. I just hoped that my death wouldn't affect her too much.

I could faintly hear multiple voices call out my name. I wanted to apologize. But I couldn't say anything.

_I'm sorry, Holly. I'm not going to get to see you get married._

_I'm sorry, Jay. I'm not going to see you become "the world's greatest farmer"._

_I'm sorry, Ash. For not being a very good friend when we were young._

_I'm sorry, Laney. For not being there when you needed me._

_I'm sorry, Howard. For being so cold and distant, when you were like a father to me._

_I'm sorry Lillian. For not being able to grow even older with you._

_Good bye._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**The list of flowers for the next chapter are:**

**Daisy**

**Day-Lily**

**Delphinium**

**Please Review and vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**guys! First off, I'd like to thank EVERY ONE who reviewed! Reading your reviews made me smile like a fool and feel all warm and happy! I'd also like to add that I changed my username from "maple lover" to "BizarreSimplicity."**

**The flower for this chapter is the Day-Lily~! I had a bit of a hard time deciding what to write for this... The meaning is "coquetry", and I had no idea what to do... So forgive me if it isn't very good!**

**Harvest Moon has never belonged to me, nor will it ever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day-lily

Coquetry

"Oh! Oh! That one looks like a duck!"

I squinted my eyes and looked towards the cloud Lillian was pointing at.

"Are you sure that's not a bouquet of Campanula?" I asked. It didn't resemble a duck to me.

Lillian scrunched up her nose.

"You're weird. It's _obviously_ a duck!"

I chuckled at her childishness.

It was a nice spring afternoon, and I was hanging out with Lillian since the shop was closed today and Lillian had already finished her farm work. It had been approximately a year since Lillian had arrived in Bluebell, and we became really good friends. We were currently lying on our backs near the Goddess pond in the mountain, looking at clouds pass by.

I saw a cloud that resembled a heart, and turned my head to look at Lillian. I almost pointed it out, but I didn't say anything.

She looked so adorable. Her brows were knit in concentration –she was most likely trying to find a cool shaped cloud-, and her mouth was formed in a cute little pout. I was pulled out of my daze when her face lit up and she pointed towards the sky.

"Look, Cam! Look! That one is _definitely_ a duck!"

I (begrudgingly) turned my head back and looked up at the sky, trying to find the duck shaped cloud she was so excited about.

"I don't see it." I said bluntly. I looked over at her, and she had a disappointed look on her face.

"But..."

I let out another chuckle and messed her hair a bit.

"Hey," I said, pointing towards a cloud. "that one looks like a lily."

She turned to her side, her back facing me, and let out a huff. "I don't see no lily!"

"No, you just don't _want_ to see it because you know I'm right." I said smugly, smirking at her.

She turned around again, now facing me.

"All you see are flowers! There can't _only _be flowers!" She said.

"Well there can't _only _be ducks, either." I countered.

She let out another huff and lied on her back. After a few moments of silence, she pointed towards a cloud.

"That one looks like a goose…"

I searched for the cloud she was talking about and sure enough, it was there in all it's goose-y glory. But I wasn't done teasing her just yet.

"No, that's an Arum" I said teasingly.

_Just like my feelings for you._

"Gah!" She yelled out.

I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden outburst. But she, on the other hand, wasn't too happy.

"It's not funny! You're mean!" She said as she sat up and buried her face in her knees.

I sat up as well and decided it was enough teasing for the day.

"Oh come on Lillian, I was only teasing you." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me with a childish pout and rosy cheeks.

"So you saw the goose?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw the goose." I said. I looked up at the sky once more and decided that it was time to leave. The sun was setting, and the sky was tainted with pastel pinks, deep oranges, and pale yellows.

I got up and held my hand out for Lillian.

"It's getting late, we should go."

She took my hand and got up. The walk back to the village was quiet. But it was a comfortable silence. I inhaled the smell of the spring flowers that surrounded us, as well as the sprouting grasses and herbs.

When we got to the entrance of the village, Lillian turned towards me.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today." She said shyly.

I was about to reply, saying it was no big deal and that I had fun. But before I could say anything, Lillian stood on her toes, trying to match my height, and gave me a small kiss on my right cheek. And with that, she scurried to her farm while I stood there, gaping like and idiot for what seemed like an eternity. When I finally came to my senses, I pulled my hat over my eyes, and tried to make my way to the café without being noticed.

My thoughts were so preoccupied that I didn't hear Howard calling my name when I entered the café. I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed.

_That girl…_ I thought. _I thought I was the one who was supposed to tease her._

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter! **

**The reason why she keeps on seeing ducks is because that happened to me once... I was on a bus, coming home from winter camp with my school, and I was looking at the clouds. Strangely enough, most of them looked like ducks...**

**Also, I cheated and added**** another flower in there~ **

**The Arum flower symbolizes "Intense feeling of love."**

**The flowers eligible for the next chapter are:**

**Edelweiss**

**Everlasting**

**Eupatorium**

**Now vote, my minions! VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to every one who reviewed!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter may seem a little sloppy and rushed, but I tried my best... I didn't know what to write for this one...**

**Harvest Moon does not belong to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edelweiss

Courage

Despite her kind and gentle nature, Lillian wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And I knew it. She always pushed herself to exceed one's expectations.

It was the day of the main dish contest between the two villages. The contest was about to start soon, and Lillian was no where to be seen. This worried me. It wasn't like her to miss a contest. I had gone to see her earlier that morning, asking her if she wanted to walk to the top of the mountain, where the contest was being held, with me. I found her in her kitchen raiding the fridge and the cupboards for ingredients. She told/shouted that she had completely forgotten that the contest was today, and that she would only be appearing at the contest later on. I offered to help, but she declined.

I shivered and tightened my jacket around me. Although the area in which the contest was being held was decorated in bright yellows, soft pinks, and lush greens, the beautiful deep reds, oranges, and yellows from the dying leaves still surrounded them and were everywhere.

I glanced down the path that lead to Bluebell, checking to see if Lillian was there. No luck. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"What's wrong?" Asked Laney, who sat next to me.

"I'm just worried about Lillian." I said.

"She's not here yet?" She asked. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to warm up.

"Well, maybe she decided that she wouldn't come today. Maybe she has too many chores to do." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" I mumbled. But I knew that wasn't the case. Lillian would come even if the world was coming to an end.

Another ten minutes passed by, and still no sign of Lillian. Laney had gone to chat with Georgia, so I was alone once again.

"The contest is about to start!" Announced the young chef. "Participants, take your places!"

_Oh no!_ I thought. _Lillian still isn't here! She would never miss a contest!_

I chewed on my lip and jumped when I heard some one shout.

"Wait!"

It was Lillian.

I smiled and sighed in relief. She had been such a good friend to me in these past seasons, and I knew it would upset her greatly if she missed this event.

She ran to the judges table and slammed her dish down in front of the chef. It was a steaming bowl of stew. She then took her place next to Laney, who had entered with a delicious looking plate of herb spaghetti.

After the contest –in which Bluebell won-, I decided to walk Lillian back home. She was too tired to say no, and let me escort her. She ended up making too much stew, and she decided to take the rest home.

"Looks like you'll make sure to check your calendar more often from now on." I chuckled.

Lillian playfully punched my arm with her free hand. "Oh shush, you." She said with a small smile gracing her lips. We walked all the way back to the village in a comfortable silence.

"Well, good night." I said.

Just as I was about to leave, Lillian stopped me.

"Wait!"

I faced Lillian with a questioning look. The sun was setting, and she was most likely exhausted from the hectic day.

"I have too much stew. Mind helping me eat it?" She asked embarrassedly.

I smiled. How could I say no to Lillian?

The stew we ate was without a question, delicious.

* * *

**Did I do it right?**

**Here are the flowers for the next chapter:**

**Fuschia**

**Fern**

**Filbert**

**Now vote! VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is chapter six~! The flower this time is "Fucshia"!**

**Dexterra: Thank you soooooooooo much for pointing this out! I tried fixing it, and I hope it works ;u;... **

**Also, I want to thank every single one of you guys. Each time I recieve another review, I get all giggly and happy, and I feel all warm and special. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when you review. And even when some one adds this to their alerts or favorites, I jump with joy! I love all of you so incredibly much!**

**Now, without further ado, the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Fuchsia

Good taste

"Come ooooonnn, Ash!" Whined the young girl situated next to my best friend. "Let's go!"

It was a cool late summer day, and me, Ash, and Lillian were hanging out at the café this morning when Lillian suggested that we should have a picnic. Seeing as we had nothing else to do, and it was a beautiful day, we agreed. We then split up responsibilities. Ash got drinks, I brought a blanket to sit on, and Lillian prepared sandwiches and cake. It may have seemed a little unfair to let her prepare all the food, but she insisted that she _wanted_ to do it. Neither me nor Ash argued. She was far better at cooking than us, after all.

Cheryl, who had followed Ash to the café, also wanted to come. I personally thought of her as annoying, and we didn't get along very well (she didn't want me hanging with Ash for a period of time because she thought I was gay, and she would do just about anything to keep me away from him). But we let her come with us.

We had just set up the blanket and the food when Cheryl ran up to us –or more specifically, Ash- and started rambling about a pretty butterfly she found.

"Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go le-"

"Alright!"

Her incessant whining was cut off. Ash had finally agreed to go see the butterfly with her. Her face lit up. She grabbed her (poor) brother's arm and dragged him off to go see the butterfly.

"Well, she seems very energetic, as usual." Said Lillian.

I almost jumped. It had completely slipped my mind that I was now _alone_ with Lillian. Heat rose to my cheeks.

Lillian had been here for well over a year already, and I was beginning to realize my feelings for her. It wasn't without the help of Howard, of course, who was the first one to notice the change in my behavior.

"Yeah," I mumbled, still not looking her in the eyes. "A little _too _energetic."

Lillian giggled. _Oh Goddess, _her laughter. Just a simple laugh from Lillian made my heart race and my knees go weak.

"Isn't that a good thing? Kids _should _be energetic. Besides, she's cute when she's all hyped up like that!"

I snorted. I really didn't understand how she could find Cheryl cute. My distaste for the young girl aside, it was already evident that Cheryl highly disliked Lillian. Almost every one noticed it. Even Ash knew it! But Lillian was oblivious to all the hatred directed towards her.

I heard a bit of rustling, and then felt Lillian poke my shoulder. When I turned around, I almost had a heart attack. She was on her knees and one hand –the other one held a sandwich up., and she had the most adorable look on her face. She had changed her outfit before coming, but I didn't get a good look at it until now. She was wearing a cute short sleeved light brown jacket over a pale blue t-shirt. And a dark sea foam green head band with an adorable little heart on the side. And I couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad thing, but she wore a skirt that matched her t-shirt in colour.

A _mini _skirt.

"Want a sandwi- Oh my Goddess, Cam! Are you alright! Your nose is bleeding!"

I brought my hand up to my nose, and sure enough, there it was. The cool scarlet red blood.

I silently cursed under my breath before reassuring Lillian that I was fine. But she wasn't listening. She was going through the picnic basket, pulled out a napkin and shoved it into my face. It all happened so quickly, I didn't realize that Lillian did _not _randomly throw the napkin at my face. Instead, she was still holding my nose with the napkin. When I finally notice this, I felt my entire face heat up. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed. Lillian pressed her free hand against my forehead.

"Cam, your face is heating up! Are you _sure_ you're alright? 'Cause you sure don't look like it…" She said worriedly.

I just wanted the earth to open up and swallow me. That sounded very appealing at that moment.

_Curse you, Lillian. _I thought. _Curse you and your good taste in clothe._

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter! Here are the flowers for the next chapter:**

**Galax**

**Gerbera**

**Goosefoot**

**And if I ever find a good flower, I'll write a chapter on Howard and Cam (Hint: I suggest you vote for Galax ;) ).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I apologize for the extremely short chapter! But I didn't feel like something like this should be too long... Even though I didn't end up writing what I had originally had in mind, I'll find an excuse to write it later on XP**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed! Reading your reviews makes me feel like... like... like a princess!... or something like that... Point is, I love you guys!**

**Harvest moon does not belong to me**

**enjoy~!**

* * *

Gerbera

You are the sunshine of my life

It was a beautiful, sunny day.

_The perfect day for such an occasion._

I stood there, nervous. My knees were shaking, my palms were getting sweaty, my eyes darting back and forth, surveying the rows of people seated in the pews and the walkway leading to the big wooden Victorian doors for the millionth time. But despite my nervousness, I couldn't be happier. In fact, I felt like the happiest man on earth. I'm sure many men would say this if they were in my position, but it was only the truth. After today, my life would change completely. But I didn't care. It was _good_ change, after all.

It all felt so unreal. Like some kind of surreal dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from.

Music started playing and every one stood up. It was an angelic melody. But my attention was directed towards the church doors. When they finally opened, it seemed as though nothing else in the world mattered. As though nothing else in the world _existed_.

There she was. She was adorned in a beautiful beaded silk dress that fit her curves just perfectly. The tail of the dress dragging behind her, she truly had the aura of an angel.

Once she stood in front of me, I uncovered the veil from her face and smiled. She was the most amazing person, and I loved her.

_She was the sunshine of my life. _

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for it being so short... **

**The flowers for the next chapter are:**

**HoneyFlower**

**Honeysuckle**

**Hyacinth**

**VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the long wait! I was pretty happy to be able to write _jealousy_. I had quite a few ideas of what to write. However, none of them really worked out... But I finally came up with something I'm relatively happy with =)**

**Harvest moon does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Hyacinth_

_Jealousy_

"Who are you to decide who I hang out with?" She hissed at me.

Lillian and I were currently fighting. Not something you saw every day.

In fact, we had never fought before, so this was new for us. We usually got along so well that we never found anything to quarrel over. Even if we didn't always see eye to eye, we preferred to just agree to disagree.

"That guy is a bad influence!" I retaliated.

Lillian had been hanging out with the villagers from Konohana a lot lately. Ever since the tunnel was fixed, it made travel between the two villages so much easier. Normally, I wouldn't have minded her spending time over there. But there was some one I wouldn't accept her hanging out with. And that was Kana, the animal dealer for Konohana.

"How is he a bad influence? He's a great guy!" She shouted back, raising her voice.

Kana was the "jock" of the village. He was buff, tan, had messy long hair, and thought he was "all that". I didn't know what Lillian saw in him. He looked like a womanizer to me.

"He just is, alright? I can tell!" I shouted back lamely, raising my voice as well.

Each time she came back from visiting Konohana, it was always _Kana_ this, and _Kana _that. I was sick and tired of it! Sure, it was greedy to think this, but I wanted Lillian to have eyes only for _me._

"How so? Why are you so against me hanging out with him?" She spat back.

I could feel my face reddening from rage, from anger, _from jealousy._

"I don't want you spending so much time with another man!" I yelled.

She looked taken aback by what I said. "Huh?" She inquired.

"Lillian, I love you!" I shouted angrily.

I froze. Did I just say what I thought I said? I couldn't tell if my face had been drained of colour because of fear or if it was red from embarrassment. We just stood there for a few moments, neither one of us uttering a single noise nor making the slightest of movements.

"Cam…" She said. She was about to continue, but I didn't stay to hear it.

I ran as fast as my legs could go. Heck, even faster.

I ran past the trees and the river. Past the entrance of the tunnel and past Lillian's farm. I dashed by Jessica's livestock and Grady's pets. I didn't even stop running when I got to Howard's café and passed by a shocked looking Laney and a concerned looking Howard. Once there, I made a run for my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I collapsed onto my bed and started breathing heavily, trying to steady my breath again.

Goddess, why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to screw up a perfectly fine friendship? I knew Lillian would never like me like _that._ Why did I have to go and say something so stupid? Why did I have such a big mouth? All these questions were racing through my mind. There were so many questions, I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Why did I have to fall for you?_

* * *

**Sorry, I kinda had to write Cam as a PMSing teenage girl to make this work /bricked**

**And no, I don't think of Kana as a womanizer or anything like that. I think he's AWESOME! In fact, basically all the bachelors are awesome!**

**Flowers for the next chappie are:**

**Iris**

**Ipomen scarlet**

**Ipomoea**

**Now vote! Vote like you've never voted before!**

**Reviews make my kokoro go doki doki~ (/shot), and constructive criticism is very welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! The flower for this chapter is the iris, which symbols passion. Well... the yellow iris symbolizes passion... the iris alone symbolizes things like faith and hope. But I felt like writing about passion, so that's what I did! Nolemons, though! This _is_ a K+ fic! And I know I said in the first or second chapter that the chapters wouldn't necessarily be in chronological order, but this one takes place right after the last chapter.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Dexterra, who has been reading Flowers ABCs for a while now and has pointed out my mistakes. I seriously don't know what I would do without you! Happy birthday, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, Flowers ABCs has passed 1,500 hits! I don't know if I should jump around screaming like a psycho or cry... But seriously, I love you all to death!**

_**Also **_**(am I annoying yet?),****from now on, I will be responding to your reviews! I just haven't done it in the past because I was too lazy to actually PM you all individually (I am sorry...). **

**Forever-Anime1:** Well PMS Cam is no more! He needs to be a man!

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu: **Aw! Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I'm not a florist... I just got these meanings off a website. I really hope they're accurate, though...

**Dexterra:** Done! I really hope you like it! And thank you so incredibly much for pointing that out! I went and fixed it =)

**I do not own Harvest Moon! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Iris_

_Passion_

Thankfully, that little _incident_ was on a Sunday, so I didn't have to deal with any embarrassing conversations on Monday. It was now Tuesday, and I really wasn't looking forward to getting out of bed. As soon as I got home yesterday, I went straight to bed. I didn't talk to anyone, and no one bothered talking to me. Laney and Howard could see that I wasn't in a good mood, so they left me alone. Howard was even less quirky than usual, probably so I wouldn't get annoyed. And I was thankful for that. I would have to find a way to thank them later… Unfortunately, even though I was very tired and just wanted to get some sleep, my mind had been so over-active that I hadn't slept a wink. By the time the sun had risen and the birds were chirping, I was still sitting upright on my bed, my back against the headboard, going through different scenarios of what Tuesday had in store for me.

_What if she told Georgia and Laney? No, Laney didn't seem to be acting suspicious around me… What if things get awkward between us? Like if she thinks of me as some weirdo, now… No, Lillian's not the type to judge so easily. But… what if she hates me?_

I got more worried with each scenario that played through my mind. The next always worst than the last. I hadn't even noticed the sun shining brightly through the window or my alarm clock's irritating _beeping_ when Howard knocked on my door.

"Cam, are you alright? It's already nine in the morning, for goodness sake!" He said in a worried tone.

My head whipped towards the door, my neck making a sickening crack from staying in the same position for hours. I groaned out in pain. My entire body ached from staying like that all night and probably from not getting any sleep either.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I managed to croak out, my voice sounding hoarse and strained.

I heard nothing but silence on the other side of the door for a few moments.

"Alright," He said, sounding uncertain. "But you _can_ take a day off, you know. It's not good if you push yourself too hard."

I smiled a bit. Howard was always so kind.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." I said. I didn't want to take a day off and wallow in my self pity. I just wanted to get the day over with.

"Alright then…" Said Howard, and he walked away.

I slowly untangled my legs from sitting in a cross-legged position and got out of my bed slowly, my bones popping and cracking at almost every movement I made. My limbs ached with each step I took. When I finally got to my dresser, I got out a clean outfit for the day. When I finally finished getting dressed, I felt like collapsing. This was going to be a _long_ day.

Thankfully, the day went by rather uneventfully. Eileen stopped by to buy some perfume, mayor Rutger bought a bouquet for Rose, and all was going rather well (save for a few people who asked me why I looked so tired. Thankfully, they'll fall for almost anything). But I couldn't help but be on edge. I was afraid Lillian would show up at any moment. However, by the time I was closing the shop, I still hadn't seen hide or hair of her. Part of me was relieved. But another part of me was upset.

As I was putting away the last of the flowers, beautiful yellow irises, Ash ran towards me, waving a piece of paper frantically in his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him. Once he got to my stall, he paused for a few moments and rested his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"Cam… Huff huff… I forgot… huff… to…" He said (rather slowly).

"Forgot to what?" I asked, getting impatient. From the look of it, it seemed important.

When he was (finally) done trying to catch his breath, he stood up straight and thrust the piece of paper in my face.

"Lillian asked me to give this to you." He announced.

_A letter?_

I opened it hesitantly and read it.

_Dear Cam,_

_Please meet me at the top of the mountain between 16:30 and 17:00._

_~Lillian_

It took around 20 minutes to get to the top of the mountain, and it was already 16:49.

_Shit!_

I don't know why, but I sprinted towards the mountain. _Why was I so eager to see her when I was trying to avoid her all day long, anyways?_

Once I got there, it was already 17:04. I got to the clearing where I found Lillian sitting near the Goddess pond. I collapsed onto the grass and laid there while Lillian looked at me wide eyed.

_Heh, I probably look pathetic…_ I thought to myself. My hat was askew, my hair was messy, and my face was most likely red from all that running. My limbs were practically screaming in pain, so it wasn't too enjoyable either.

Thankfully, Lillian waited for me to regain my composure. Once I had caught my breath, I sat upright and faced Lillian.

"Cam…" She said.

"Before you say anything, I… I just want to say a few things of my own first." I said

"First of all, I'm sorry for being late. I didn't receive the note until around a dozen minutes ago.

"And also, I apologize for the other day. I shouldn't be one to decide who you hang out with. That's completely up to you. I sometimes even wonder why you want to hang out with _me _of all people." I said with a sad smile.

"Cam…" She started again, but I wasn't done just yet.

"And if it's possible, I would like it if you could forget about what I said. I was being rash and, well, stupid. I really hope we can just be friends and that things won't be awkward between us." I looked up at her and gave her another sad smile. I was hoping she would just say yes, and things would return to the way they were. No awkwardness, no tension, just friends.

She looked at me sadly for a few moments before saying anything.

"I'm sorry." She said almost inaudibly.

_Wait, what?_

My eyes widened and my stomach sank. My thoughts stopped completely and replayed those two words continuously in my mind, over and over again.

_What did she mean, "I'm sorry"?_

I don't know how long it was before I said anything, but it felt like hours, days, weeks, months even.

When I had finally somewhat regained my composure, I looked at the ground and pulled my hat over my eyes.

"If… if that's the way you feel, then I-" I said, but was cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto mine. I was shocked. My eyes wide with surprise, I just sat there, not understanding what was going on. But soon enough, I melted into the passionate kiss and closed my eyes. My hand reached for Lillian's face and I gently grabbed her chin, lifting her face just the slightest bit. I was, for lack of better expressions, on cloud nine. All my worries seemingly melting away with just a kiss. But it felt like more than just _a kiss._ It wasn't a kiss like you would see in the movies where the couple was practically devouring each other, hungry with lust. No, it was a simple, yet passionate kiss.

When we finally broke apart, Lillian looked at me.

"You idiot," She said quietly. "I love you too."

* * *

**I said that Cam needed to man up, and then Lillian's the one who makes the first "move"... ._.**

**And I know that Cam usually closes shop at 16:00, but today he was... too tired and lost track of time(?).**

**Anyways! I hope you guys liked this chapter! The flowers for the next chapter are:**

**Jasmine (Yellow)**

**Jasmine (Spanish)**

**Jonquil**

**I put two different types of Jasmines because they had different meanings. Now VVVVOOOOOOOOOTTTTTEEEEEEE!**

**Also, if any of you are fans of the IoH/SI series, my great friend HarvestDragon is writing a story called "Run this town" that you guys should go check out! It's really good!**

**Reviews make me happy! And I love constructive criticism! À plus tard, mes amis~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So many people reviewed! I am truly happy that you guys like my story! TTwTT**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short or if it isn't very good... I kind of came up with it on the spot... And I can't really spend more time on it because I have to go pack! I'm going to music camp, and I will be gone for the next week.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Harvest Moon does not belong to me. Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Jonquil_

_Desire_

I missed her. I missed everything about her. From her ash blonde hair and her soft lavender eyes to her cute smile that would make my stomach do flip flops and her bubbly laugh that made me forget about all my worries. I missed her so much, I couldn't stand it.

I fiddled a bit with the flower in my hand, a Jonquil, as I waited for the train. I looked at my wristwatch. It was 19:23. The train wouldn't come for another 37 minutes. My shoulders drooped and I let out a rather loud sigh. I just wanted to get to the village. I couldn't wait to see Lillian. To see her smile and hear her laugh. To hold her in my embrace and never let go. To shower her with kisses and laugh together as though nothing was wrong in the world. Ash often joked about how I was being so possessive over her. But I couldn't help it. I loved her.

I looked at my wristwatch again, hoping that the time would have magically passed by and that it was already time for departure. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The little hand was still pointing to the "VII", and the larger hand still hadn't passed the "VIII". I let out another exaggerated sigh, earning a few odd looks from others who were also waiting for their train rides.

Eventually, I grew tired of constantly checking the time, so I decided to try finding something else to entertain myself. After a bit of pondering, I decided to try counting the number of people in the station. When I counted everyone –there were exactly 42 people, excluding those who were already in the trains-, I decided to try dividing them into categories. There were 34 adults, an elderly couple, five kids, and a baby. 27 of the 34 adults were women and 2 of the five kids were boys. 23 of the people there were blondes, 12 were brunettes, 3 had black hair, 2 were redheads, and 2 had white hair. I kept dividing them into categories like this for the next 20 or so minutes, even calculating the percentages, when the train finally arrived.

After everyone got on board and I had found myself a comfortable spot by myself, I preoccupied myself by staring out the window and simply observing the vast landscapes. A good 15 minutes in, I saw a duck shaped cloud. I chuckled as I remembered that day when Lillian and I went cloud watching. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand. Only another hour before I would get to the next station, and an added 45 minutes before I got to Bluebell. An hour and 45 painful minutes before I got to see her again. Ash said that I was exaggerating, it was only _one_ day that I had to spend away from her. But I couldn't help it. What was _just one day_ to others was an eternity to me.

Time passed and I finally getting to Bluebell. When I got to the entrance, there she was, waiting on the benches, looking dazed. It was so dark but I could easily make out her silhouette with the help of the moonlight. I dropped my luggage and ran to her, startling her out of her peaceful daze in the process. All day, I had wanted nothing more than to embrace her, to kiss her and not let go, to whisper sweet nothings to her. And that's what I did.

* * *

**GGAAAAHHHH! I apologize for it being so lame...**

**Geez, Cam! First, you're a PMSing teenaged girl, then you let Lillian make the first move, and now you're a stalker! What is wrong with you? Or rather, what is wrong with me writing this stuff?... I am sorry *cries in corner***

**The flowers for the next chapter are:**

**Kennedia**

**Kerria**

**Those were all I could find... Now vote!**

**Byebye~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! First off, I am so incredibly sorry! It's been over a month since I last updated... I've been feeling pretty, well, bleh lately. And I didn't want to give you guys something that I didn't enjoy writing or that wasn't really good.**

**But seriously, your reviews, they... they... they make me want to cry! You guys are all so wonderful! You have no idea how much I love you! **

**I'll try to update more frequently now, but I'm not making any promises. I'm starting school tomorrow, and things might get a little hectic. It's a new school, and I'm a little nervous... My entire life, I've been going to a french school with somewhere around 400 students, and my new school has approximately 1300 students... and I don't know any one other than a girl I met during a type of orientation day back in June... Wish me luck!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

_Kerria_

_Never too late_

"Are you even sure it's _here?_"

I heard Ash whine.

"Yes, I'm positive."

I replied, digging further into dirt in the stream.

Earlier that day, Lillian and I had been hanging out by this area when a wild boar started charging towards us. In our haste to run away, neither of us noticed that Lillian's necklace had broken off and that she had dropped it, most presumably in the stream.

When we had gotten back to the village, she finally noticed that her precious necklace wasn't there anymore. We went back to search for it, but we couldn't find it. After a bit of searching, Lillian said it wasn't worth it, it was only a little necklace after all, and suggested we go back. I agreed to go back with her, but I hadn't given up just yet. I knew what that necklace really meant to her. She told me not too long ago, how her parents had abandoned her as a baby, and an elderly couple had taken her in when they found her wrapped up in a blanket in a cardboard box in the streets with a note saying something about "looking for a home". She was raised by that couple, and she loved them. That necklace was the last thing they gave to her before they passed away when she was 17 years old.

When we finally went our separate ways, I made my way to the stream, hell bent on finding that necklace before the sun set. Ash, who had finished work, had insisted on coming with me, even though he didn't know what he was getting into.

It was now probably around 18:42 and the sun was setting real fast. The cold early spring air mixed with the freezing stream water made it hard to work in such circumstances, and it would be nearly impossible to keep searching after dark.

After another good 20 minutes of searching, Ash suggested we go home.

"It's getting dark, and it'd be stupid to keep looking for that necklace in this weather. Ma' would be furious with me if I get a cold."

I sighed and finally gave in. He was right. No one would be stupid enough to stay out here after dark in below zero temperatures.

"Yeah, you're right… You go on ahead. I'll catch up. I just want to check one last spot before I leave."

Ash didn't look too comfortable leaving me behind, but nodded and made his way to the village.

After another 5 minutes of searching, I gave up all hope. We looked everywhere! We even checked most places twice and couldn't find anything.

But just as I was about to leave, something that gleamed caught my eye.

* * *

I knocked on Lillian's door, hoping she hadn't gone to bed early or anything. But luckily, she was still up.

"Oh, Cam. What're you…"

Her eyes widened when she saw me. I was sopping wet and covered in mud.

"What happened?!" She asked worriedly.

I held her necklace up.

"It's dirty, yes. And the chain is broken. But with a little bit of cleaning and fixing, it should be as good as-"

I never got the chance to finish my sentence. Lillian enveloped me in a hug, resting her head on my chest. I was thankful that it was already dark out, so she couldn't see my blush.

Her shoulders shook as she quietly murmured things like "You idiot" and "Thank you."

After our little hug, she voiced her concern that I was going to get sick, and that I really was an idiot. I brushed it off at the time. But of course, the next day, I was sick.

* * *

**I really hope this was a good chapter! I apologize for the lame ending...**

**Now, flowers!**

**Lucerne**

**Larkspur**

**Lily**

**Now vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I am so, so, so incredibly sorry for not uploading in forever! School and violin have kept me quite busy, and I'm probably only going to get even more busy! So I won't be able to upload new chapters very frequently (not like I ever did upload frequently...).**

**This is a really short chapter, and I'm not too sure if the theme actually fits... and I used two flowers for this chapter because it was a tie between the Lily and the Larkspur. **

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_Lily and Larkspur_

_A pure and open heart _

"Caaaamm! Hurry up!" Lillian whined childishly.

I was talking with Ash at the café earlier that morning when Lillian had barged in and started dragging me off to her farm. Once we got to her house, she _demanded_ that we have a picnic, that the weather was far too pleasant and we couldn't waste the day away indoors.

I chuckled at her impatience.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I had to agree with her, the weather was quite enjoyable. It would truly be a shame to not take advantage of it. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were in full bloom. I hurried up my pace as to not make Lillian wait too long, impatience and excitement evident as she hurriedly made her way up the mountain.

We passed by many beautiful sights while on our trek to our destination. Humming birds whizzing past as though they were racing against one another, bumblebees leisurely flew from flower to flower, squirrels chased each other up trees and around the creek, careful as to not fall in the water. I paused for a moment and breathed in the wonderful late spring air.

"Cam! What are you waiting for?!" Lillian shouted from afar.

"You're too impatient for your own good, you know." I shouted back.

It was a marvelous lunch. We happily munched on some delicious herb salad and sipped on bitter sweet iced tea (both courtesy of Lillian) as we watched the clouds pass by, occasionally speaking every now and then. But most of our meal was spent in silence. We took our time to eat, Lillian would point out the occasional rodent that popped out of the shrubbery here and there, and we basked in the warm sunlight and enjoyed each others company.

Once our meal was over, we laid on our backs and looked at the clouds. I stayed there, completely still, enjoying the wonderful still life of nature. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rustling through the leaves. Nature's calming lullaby eventually took over my mind, and I found myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

When I awoke, I felt someone in my arms. I lazily opened my eyes and looked down at the sleeping figure snuggled up against me. I tightened my grasp around Lillian and brought her closer to my chest. I closed my eyes and rest my chin on the top of her head. She smelled like dirt and roses. I liked that. Her body seemed so small against mine. So delicate and fragile. I slowly twirled some strands of her hair between my fingers, breathing in her scent and listening to her quite breathing. It truly was a pleasant day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The flowers for the next chapter are:**

**Marigold**

**Manchineel**

**Mugwort**

**A special thanks to every single one of you who have been reading Flowers ABCs and leaving reviews! It makes me so happy when people review, fav, or follow my stories. I love every single on of you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys will be the death of me... It turned out to be another tie! I didn't want to make you guys wait forever again, so I decided that I'd just go ahead and write it without having just _one_ winner. This chapter includes a new character! It's Mikhail! Thing is, when I started playing ToTT, I was planning on marrying Cam from the very beginning. However, once I met Mikhail, I really couldn't decide on who to marry... But I ended up marrying Cam!**

**I _reeealllllyyyy_ hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Harvest does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Marigold and Manchineel_

_Sorrow and betrayal_

I was furious. No, I was more than furious! Everything was perfectly fine before _he_ showed up.

It had been a while since me and Lillian had started going out, and I felt the happiest man alive. Lillian was absolutely perfect. From her soft yet captivating manner of speaking to her smile that outshone the sun, she was perfect. Just being able to hold her in my embrace was more than I could ever ask for. But of course, something just had to go wrong.

_He_ arrived in Bluebell sometime near mid summer, and _he_ has been the object of Lillian's attention ever since. His name was Mikhail, and he was a violinist. That's about all I knew about him. Besides, of course, things like "_what a great musician he is_" and how "_He's so incredibly nice"_. I know I'm being childish. But when your girlfriend won't stop talking about how great another man is, it's hard not to get angry.

"_Who are you to decide who I'm friends with!?"_

Lillian and I had argued a lot about it. I told her that I wasn't comfortable with her spending so much time with Mikhail on multiple occasions, but she saw no wrong in being so friendly with him. She was always dismissing it, saying I was being over protective and childish. It had crossed my mind to do what she was doing to me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't like Mikhail. It wasn't that easy for me to talk to others, much less flirt with girls I've known since I was young. And besides, that would be taking it too far. She kept on telling me that they were _just_ friends. But damn it all! It didn't look like they were _just _friends! They looked like a couple! And seeing them so happy like that destroyed me.

We started spending less time together. And even when we did, it was awkward. I don't know if she noticed the sudden shift in our relationship, but I sure as Hell noticed it. It was getting more and more difficult to speak to her, and her indifference towards the whole ordeal only helped enrage me more.

"_Did you know that Mikhail has traveled the world? Amazing, right?"_

"_Mikhail told me about this sort of cake he while in Russia that sounds really yummy… I wonder if Laney can make it!"_

"_Mikhail recommended that I start listening to classical music! He says it's very relaxing. Say, Cam, do you listen to classical music?"_

I couldn't stand it anymore! Mikhail _this, _Mikhail _that…_ It was infuriating! Our arguments grew more and more heated, and we started arguing about anything and everything.

"_Why can't you try being more social!? It never killed anyone to try and make friends!"_

"_Why can't you try taking things more seriously for once!?" _

"_Why are you so infuriating!?"_

It was destroying me. I couldn't stand to argue with Lillian, but I also couldn't stand to see her be so comfortable with another man.

It was early autumn, and I was at the foot of the mountain, looking for some wild herbs. Already, I wasn't in a particularly good mood. Howard and Laney went to the city for some family gathering of some sort, so I was going to be alone for most of the day. I decided to sleep in since my shop was closed today. But that didn't happen. One of the cows from Jessica's farm had managed to escape and found himself in Howard's kitchen. So I had to spend the better part of my morning trying to catch a cow with the help of Ash. Georgia also made me eat her cooking, which wasn't a very pleasant experience.

I didn't have any luck finding many herbs or flowers, and I didn't feel like finding anything, either. I was too stressed out. I fell onto my back and decided that I could try using this time to relax. But my plans were interrupted by some people who were trekking through the mountain area.

"Yes, Tchaikovsky's pieces are very lovely. They're so beautiful and passionate. I'm quite a fan of the romantic era."

_Mikhail_

"Romantic, huh? That's so like you!"

_And Lillian._

"Oh, Cam! What are you doing here?"

By this time, I had gotten up and was facing the two of them. All frustration that had left me for a short period of time had reappeared. I couldn't take it anymore. My thoughts were clouded by my rage that I couldn't think reasonably any longer. All my built up anger was released in a single blow that landed right in Mikhail's face. Thing is, I didn't feel any better after that.

"Mikhail!"

Lillian wasted no time at all getting to Mikhail side on the ground to check if he was alright. She always was the caring kind.

"Mikhail are you alright!?" She asked in a panicked voice.

He seemed alright other than a bloody nose. Besides, I wasn't that strong. I'm pretty thin for a boy my age. He was just lucky he got punched by me and not someone like Ash or Kana.

"Cam, what is wrong with you!?"

She turned towards me with accusing eyes and a deep frown. But the worst part, the part that tore me apart, were the tears forming in her eyes. I was stuck. I just stood there dumbly, not moving or saying anything.

Lillian glanced towards Mikhail, who was holding his nose in a pathetic attempt to stop the bleeding, before turning back to me.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but I don't care anymore."

Her voice was quiet and shaky, yet I could hear them loud and clear.

"We're over. I don't want to see you _ever again_."

I didn't know what to think. I ruined a beautiful relationship. But was it really beautiful? It seemed to me that it had become pretty one sided. And the worst part? I was expecting this. With the way we were getting along, I didn't think that our love would last much longer. But I was still hoping that some odd miracle would occur and we could go back to how we were before Mikhail had appeared. How unfortunate.

Without a word, I walked passed them and made my way back to Bluebell. Thankfully, no one was outside at the moment, so I got to Howard's café rather quickly and with any troubles. I walked straight to my room and fell down onto my bed. I looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think at this point. I just concentrated on the ceiling, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my eyes.

"Heh... Happy birthday to me..."

* * *

**I've been listening to a careless whisper saxophone loop for over an hour now...**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I know that Mikhail doesn't show up until autumn, but I felt like changing it up a bit...**

**Here are the flowers for the next chapter:**

**Narcissus**

**Nightshade**

**Nettle**

**NOW VOTE, MY MINIONS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my God, I am SO sorry! Wow, I feel really terrible about kinda just ignoring this fic... **

**I've been very, very busy with school. And I... Haven't really been in much of a writing mood. I just feel like whatever I write turns to crap ahaha... I will try my best to update more frequently, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter! Harvest Moon does not belong to me!**

* * *

_Nightshade_

_Truth_

I laid there, staring at the ceiling, hands folded over my stomach for Goddess knows how long. It had been a few weeks since the _incident_, and I hadn't spoken to Lillian since. I was trying my best to avoid her, after all. Not that it mattered. She completely ignored my existence. I even tried getting over her. But that was impossible. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget about my feelings for her. And it hurt.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't say anything, nor did I move.

"Cam, it's me. I'm coming in."

I still didn't say anything.

The door slowly swung open, making soft, high pitched creaking noises. The visitor walked in and shut the door. I could see what he was doing from the corner of my eye. But I still made no sign of acknowledgement.

Ash stared at me. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cam, you look like shit."

Still nothing.

Ash walked over and sat on my bed, shoving me over a bit in the process. "Dude, what the hell? Everyone's worried about you."

I scoffed and turned to my side, my hands going under my pillow. "I'm fine," I mumbled sulkily. I was not fine. That much was obvious, even to me.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Just go apologize already. I know you had your reasons, and they were damn good reasons. But it's painful to see you two like this."

I gave a shallow chuckle. "What do you mean by _us two_? Lillian's doing fine without me. Besides, it's not like she would want to talk to me."

"That's not true," he defended. "Lillian's been acting different ever since the incident."

I didn't say anything. I was curious, yes. But surely he must have been lying. Yeah, that's right. He's just trying to get me to think that Lillian _cares_ about me.

"She's so cold all the time. And her smiles are so… So empty."

I wouldn't know. I haven't had the guts to even look her way in the past few weeks.

"She's becoming real' forgetful and she doesn't pay attention to anything. When I stopped by to drop off some bird feed, she was just standing in her fields, staring at the sky. I had to shout in her ear to get her attention!"

No… He was making it up. Lillian wasn't like that. "Your wrong."

"Hm?" He quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm wrong?"

"Because Lillian's not like that!" I exclaimed and sat upright. "Lillian… Lillian never forgets. She remembers everything. And she could notice the smallest of critters, even determine how big it is and what kind exactly, from far away. There's no way she wouldn't notice her own friend from a few feet away. And her smiles…" I paused. "There are no words for her smiles. They're simply… They… They're never empty. They're always full of meaning, full of life! They're beautiful… She's beautiful…"

Ash sat there, eyebrows raised. I let out a groan of frustration and buried my face in my pillow. "Go away."

"Go talk to her."

I let out a sigh through my nose. "No," I said. There was no way she would even look at me.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Alright…" he said. I was hoping he meant he would finally leave me wallow in self-pity. Oh boy was I wrong.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and yanked me out of bed. I stared at him, eyes wide. His eyes were narrowed and he wore a look of both frustration and determination. "You leave me no choice."

"What the hell are you-"

I wasn't able to finish. He grabbed my arm, roughly, and dragged me out of the café. I tried pulling my arm back, but he was a _lot_ stronger than me. Once we made it to the entrance of the town, I was aware of what he was doing.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…" I mumbled repeatedly.

"Oh shut it! I'm tired of seeing you like this! It's time you man up!"

When we arrived at Lillian's farm, I saw her tending to her crops. It was odd. Her crops didn't look as healthy as they usually were. Maybe… Maybe Ash _hadn't_ been lying.

She didn't even look up at us. I assumed it was because she didn't want to see me. But when we approached her and Ash shoved me in front of her, she looked genuinely shocked.

I stumbled a bit before balancing myself and I stood awkwardly in front of her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly ajar. I tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"Talk it out," was all Ash said before disappearing.

I don't know how long we stood there in silence, but I knew that there was no getting myself out of this one.

"So…"

**Ahaha! Again with whiny Cam!... I am so sorry... He's pretty ooc isn't he? Ahaha... **

**The flowers for the next chapter are:**

**Orange Blossom  
****Ophrys Fly  
****Oleander**

**Please vote!**


End file.
